This invention relates generally to geometrical instruments and, more particularly, to such instruments of the straightedge type used by carpenters, masons and the like during building construction.
During construction of a building and for other purposes, it is desirable, even mandatory, that some sort of spirit level (or simply xe2x80x9clevelxe2x80x9d) be used to help assure that structural components, e.g., studs, pipes and the like, are horizontal, vertical or, in the case of pipes, are properly xe2x80x9cpitchedxe2x80x9d angularly from the horizontal to promote water flow. One known type of level used for the aforementioned purposes is made by Empire Level Mfg. Co. of Milwaukee, Wis. The level is small, pocket-sized and very handy. Other common types of levels may be 3 feet (about 91.5 cm.) in length or even much longer.
But irrespective of the precise type of level, their use is attended by a requirement which the prior art has not entirely addressed. Specifically, it is often necessary to secure the level to the structural component being installed so as to permit such component to be manipulated into position without having to hold the level in place at the same time. As but one example, a carpenter may need both hands free to plumb a wood wall stud and then nail it into place. As another example, a plumber may need both hands free to angularly xe2x80x9cpitchxe2x80x9d a pipe a few degrees from a horizontal reference line. If the pipe is a cast iron pipe, a magnetically attached level will meet the need. But if the pipe is made of certain other materials such as, but not limited to, non-magnetic polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or copper, such a level cannot be attached thereto.
An apparatus which permits xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d attachment of a level and a magnetic or non-magnetic structural component to one another would be an important advance in this field.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for mounting a level which overcomes problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which permits a level and a structural component to be attached to one another.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which permits a level and a non-magnetic structural component to be attached to one another. How these and other objects are accomplished will become apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
The invention involves an apparatus for mounting a level on a building structural component. The apparatus includes a securing device having a body member to engage the level. First and second hooks extend from the body member to receive the first and second ends, respectively, of an elastic band. Conveniently, the elastic band may be embodied as a heavy-duty rubber band or the like.
In more specific aspects of the invention, the body member extends along a body plane which is substantially perpendicular to a long axis of the level. The hooks extend axially along respective hook axes which are substantially perpendicular to the body plane, i.e., which are substantially parallel to the level long axis. Measured coincident with the plane (and using a circle center in the plane), the included angle between the hook axes is about 180xc2x0. Most preferably, the body member also has a retention rib extending along a rib axis which is substantially perpendicular to the body axis.
In another embodiment, the hooks extend radially form the body member and are coincident with the body member plane. The included angle between the hook axes is usually less than 150xc2x0.
While one securing device and its body member may be used to mount the level on the structural component, it is most preferred to use two body members spaced apart by a dimension not much less than the overall length dimension of the level. In that way, the level and the component are best secured against twisting motion relative to one another.
Accordingly, the aforementioned band, body member, body axis retention rib and rib axis might be termed xe2x80x9cfirst bandxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cfirst body memberxe2x80x9d and so forth. Another embodiment of the apparatus also has a second elastic band having third and fourth ends. A second body member extends along a second body axis and includes a second retention rib extending along a second rib axis substantially parallel to the first rib axis. Third and fourth hooks extend from the second body member to receive the third and fourth ends, respectively, of the second elastic band. Either or both retention ribs may include a hook-like abutment shoulder to engage the level.
Yet other aspects of the invention involve the combination of a level, a structural component and an apparatus for securing the level and the component to one another. In such combination, the apparatus includes a securing device engaging the level and an elastic band around the component and engaging the securing device. Most preferably, the combination includes two securing devices engaging the level. And first and second elastic bands are around the component and engage the first and second securing devices, respectively.
The first securing device includes a first body member having a first pair of hooks extending from it. Similarly, the second securing device includes a second body member having a second pair of hooks extending from it. A first elastic band engages the first pair of hooks and a second elastic band engages the second pair of hooks. The points of contact of the two securing devices with the level and of the two elastic bands with the component are spaced by a dimension preferably at least equal to 60% of the length of the level and, for a specific level, by a dimension about equal to 70-90% or more of the length of the level.
A specific level includes first and second apertures which are formed axially in the level and which are defined by respective aperture walls. For such a level, the first and second securing devices are configured to extend xe2x80x9cplug-likexe2x80x9d into the first and second apertures, respectively. At least the first securing device includes a retention rib contacting the wall. More preferably, each of both securing devices includes one or plural retention ribs. Such ribs may be selected to frictionally engage the wall of its respective aperture and be retained there by such friction. Or at least one rib on each of both securing devices may be somewhat resilient and include a hook-like abutment shoulder as mentioned above. To remove the securing device, the rib is bent radially inwardly until the abutment shoulder is released from engagement with the level.
The securing devices may be configured so that the hooks thereof extend axially or radially from the body member. Axially extending hooks are seemingly less apt to be inadvertently broken off by accidental xe2x80x9cbumpingxe2x80x9d while radially extending hooks have substantially less bending moments imposed upon them by the elastic band which engage them.